The Bridge
The Bridge is a gargantuan, planet-sized rock, perched on two massive cliffsides, over a massively deep canyon known as the Fracture. It is a Fantasical setting for multiple stories and legends. Geography The Bridge is approximately 12,000 miles long, and typically 3,500 miles wide from side to side. Either side of the bridge, is reffered to as the Horizons of Sand, which accurately describes the flat, sandy terrain, which extends as far as the eye can see. The temperature on the Bridge is at its hottest at the sides, and coldest in the middle. It has been speculated that this is some act of the divine power (possibly that of the Eye), that was made to defend the bridge from the searing heat of the vast deserts on either side of the bridge, this power being most intense in the centre. The chasm upon which the bridge is held, is so deep, absolutely no sunlight reaches the bottom. The haze is also great, so from the sides, the space beneath the bridge is not even visible. It has also been put foreward that the Bridge has no natural seasons, which are instead supplied through the power of the Eye. Many have wondered how the water of the bridge does not run over the side, thus leaving the Fracture dry, although in fact, it does. The waters are replenished however, due to the power of the Goddess of Tears, who provides enough rain around the bridge to prevent it from running dry. History The creation of the Bridge remains a mystery, although it is certain that the canyon was formed by a massive earthquake. It is possible, however, that the Bridge was made alongside the chasm in the same natural event, as it appears so naturally welded into the cliffsides, but how such a large piece of rock could support itself after an earthquake remains unexplained. Life began on the Bridge, supposedly during the arrival of the Eye. It is widely believed that the Eye was a guide for whatever other entities were to follow. The first culture to arrive was the Eumaniin. *0 - The Eye arrives at Bridge, the Eumaniin follow shortly after. From this point all new arrivals are called the "Gods" or "Divinities". Arrival of the Scipiriah. The Scipiriah create animal life forms. First plantlife on the Bridge begins to form. Other individuals arrive over the next few decades. *500 - Creation of sentient life and tribal cultures. *20,000 - Civilisations are formed in the names of numerous Divinities. *81,000 - The arrival of the Plague Cascade. The Plague attacks the Western side of the bridge, speciffically the Lurmindian and Engentian regions. The Cascade is driven off after 6 years of war on the Bridge's Eastern edge. *110,000 - The First Apocalypse begins with the Divinities taking sides over considerations of the worship and respect recieved from the inhabitants of the Bridge. A side called the Ethereals, who fight for fairer treatment to the mortals, take to the far Southern side of the bridge, whilst the Auberge, who fight for dominance over the mortals, take to the Northern side. *120,000 - War ends with the defeat of the Auburge. The Eumaniin are nearly made extinct during the war, and flee to the bottom of the canyon, in hopes of finding salvation. They discover the Resting Waters. *210,000 - The Second Apocalypse takes place. Results in the deaths of two Divinities: Behemoth and Guarge. *240,000 - The Third Apocalypse. All surviving Divinities depart the Bridge, and head downstream alongside chosen individuals down the Resting Waters, leaving the peoples of the bridge to govern themselves. Exploration of the Horizons of Sand begin Category:Locations and Geography